Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) may enable play of wagering games. EGMs may include a primary wagering game, and certain EGMs may also include one or more secondary games. EGMs may initiate a play of the primary wagering game following: (1) receipt of a wager input by the player (such as an actuation of a wager button by a player) that indicates how much the player desires to wager; and/or (2) receipt of a game initiation input by the player (such as an actuation of a play button by the player). EGMs may determine any awards for a play of the primary wagering game based on a randomly determined outcome of the play of the primary wagering game and the wager amount.